Circus
by fbi-woman
Summary: It seems there’s a side to Lilly that Scotty’s never seen… until now. LS
1. Chapter 1

Title: Circus

Author: fbi-woman

Rating: M

Type: Cold Case, LS

Spoilers: Not really set at any specific time in the show.

Disclaimer: Wish they were mine, but sadly, they're not. Nothing is, to be honest.

Summary: It seems there's a side to Lilly that Scotty's never seen… until now.

A/N: Ok, before we even begin, I have to warn you that you may find it totally OOC for Lilly lol. It was sort of a dream I had that was inspired by the song Circus by Britney Spears, and yeah lol. I'm sure you know where I'm going with this.

* * *

Scotty Valens stared at the paperwork sitting on his desk. It had been a long, frustrating day, and the last thing he wanted to do right now was fill out more forms. He desperately needed to relax. They were spinning tired in the mud with this case, and their only lead was hiding something, but he just couldn't figure out what. Every minute he spent at his desk made him more anxious to get the hell out of there and get his mind on something else, anything else. He knew everyone else was about as happy about the situation as he was, but maybe one of them would take pity on him… he would make up the favor later, after all.

"Hey Lil."

She looked up at him from her pile of papers. "Yeah?"

"I got plans tonight, you mind finishing my paperwork?" He could tell from the look on her face that he hadn't fooled her for a second.

"Sorry Scotty."

"Come on Lil, please? I'll make it up to you later, and it's not like you got anything else to do." _Shit._ He regretted the words the moment they tumbled out of his mouth. He didn't mean for it to come out like that.

If looks could kill, he would be one dead man. "Is that what you think?"

Well, yes, but he sure as hell couldn't say that now_._ "I just – "

"Because I do have somewhere to be tonight."

"Oh." _She did? Where? With who? _

He glanced around the room dejectedly. Jeffries was already shaking his head and with the glares he was getting from Vera and Miller, he knew better than to ask. With a sigh he sat back down and silently cursed the paperwork. Paperwork 1, Scotty Valens 0.

***

*

Lilly was fuming. What she couldn't decide was if she was angrier that Scotty had come right out and said that, or that he was right about it. She didn't have anything to do. She lied. But she'd be damned if she was going to let him pawn off his paperwork on her after that. He didn't have plans anyway; she knew he just wanted to get out of there and let off steam but hell, so did she. So what if that was just a quiet night in with her cats? He would either just go for a run or go to that little club he liked and probably pick up some girl. Which really shouldn't bother her, but it did. She knew it was childish, but if she couldn't have him, she didn't want anyone else to have him. Not that she was actually sure she couldn't have him, but she couldn't risk finding out. If she spoke up and he didn't feel the same way, it would ruin everything… but what if she had a way to put the ball in his court? A way she could put the idea out there without actually saying anything. Her colleagues might not believe it, but Lilly Rush knew how to have fun, and she was reasonably sure she had a 50/50 chance that Scotty would show up at that club tonight. She had never actually been there, but she knew the name of it. A devious little plan began to form in her mind.

*

***

At the sound of his partner's voice, Scotty looked up just in time to see Lilly all but running for the door. A part of him had hoped she didn't really have somewhere to be, but it was sure looking like the truth. How bad would it be to take a page out of Vera's book? He could just swing by her place on his way home and see if the lights were on. If she saw him, he would be in big trouble tomorrow, but it was a free country and he could drive down whatever street he wanted. At least, that's what he planned to use for an excuse if he needed one. It was admittedly of poor quality, but she wouldn't believe any excuse he came up with anyways so it was hardly worth the effort to think of a better one. Now he just had to carefully pace himself through this paperwork. He needed to give her enough time to get ready and go out before he went over, or it would be pointless.

After another hour, it was down to just him and Jeffries, and he figured he had given Lilly long enough. After a parting goodbye, he hopped in his car and fought the urge to speed the entire way there. It wasn't a long drive, but it seemed to go on forever, with every possible set of traffic lights working against him. And then at last he was passing right by, and his heart plummeted to see that not a single light had been left on. She was a night owl, there was no way she would be asleep in bed before midnight. _Damn_. She hadn't been lying. He supposed it was his own damn fault for keeping his mouth shut. Of course, he knew if he spoke up and she hadn't seen it coming, she would hit the ground running. Well he knew what he'd be doing tonight: there was a glass of scotch and pulsing music calling his name. Surely they could drown out the sound of her voice echoing through his mind.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I know this chap was kind of short, but my dream didn't include any of the prelude to what actually happens, and I figured it would be much less random and OOC if I put the story in some sort of context first lol. Reviews are love 3.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and to FloatingAmoeba in particular since her fic is what inspired me to actually follow through with putting this one down on paper lol. This is the part where it'll start to get OOC for Lilly (unless you're like me and think she has a secret wild side in there somewhere). And I have no idea what Lilly would drink lol so I just sort of guessed based on the few I know by name. I just drink whatever my friends order so I never learn the names of anything lol.

* * *

Lilly felt out of place the moment she walked through the door. It had been a long time since she went clubbing this style. Going straight to the bar, she downed a line of shots right away. She needed to loosen up to pull this off, and she knew she needed some help in that department. Once she got out on the floor she would be fine, it was just the problem of working up the courage to actually walk out there. Now sipping on an Amaretto sour, she leaned back against the bar and looked out at the floor apprehensively. She had to be at least ten years older than most of the girls out there. Had she lost her mind this afternoon? Maybe she could still duck out and get a cab before Scotty showed up.

_You're hot then you're cold__  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down_

She scoffed. Great, now even the music was mocking her. This was definitely the dumbest idea she'd had in a long time. She finished her drink and was about to leave when one very attractive man stepped in front of her.

"Leaving so soon?"

She smiled. "Sorry."

"Come on, you haven't even hit the floor yet. You're missing all the fun."

"I don't know."

"Just one dance, I promise."

He took her hand and she rolled her eyes. "Alright, fine, just one."

She supposed she could live with one dance. She did get all dressed up for this, after all. Hey, it might even be fun.

***

*

Scotty fought his way to the bar and ordered a glass of scotch. In his plan to drive by Lilly's, he had forgotten how crowded this place could get if you didn't beat the crowd getting in. So much for relaxing. But at least the music and lights offered a distraction from thinking about work or Lil. He was just starting to feel the buzz when an overzealous college student came jogging over and bumped into him, effectively spilling his scotch all over the floor.

"Sorry dude!" was the only acknowledgement Scotty got before the guy reached his buddy and started gesturing excitedly like a school kid. "Hey, did you check out that blonde?"

Scotty rolled his eyes and trudged back to the bar to replace his drink. Obviously the club had found its star of the night already. Might as well see what all the fuss was about. He was halfway to the dancefloor when he spotted what was undoubtedly the blonde in question... and it was none other than his partner, Lilly Rush.

_I'm like the ringleader_

_I call the shots_

_I'm like a firecracker_

_I make it hot_

_When I put on a show_

The glass nearly slipped from his fingers in shock. Was he really seeing this? He blinked several times, but she was still there. This was one side to Lilly that he had certainly never seen before, but definitely wouldn't mind seeing more of. A revealing black mini dress clung to her body, completed with strappy black stilettos. Her hair was tousled, smoky makeup lined her eyes, and a deep berry gloss stained her lips. She could have walked right off a page of Maxim. Of course he knew she was beautiful; he had eyes, how could he not? But this? This was a damn sexy Lilly Rush he had only imagined until now.

_I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins_

_Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break_

_I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage_

_Better be ready, hope that you feel the same_

He continued to stare in awe, watching her move. She was sandwiched between two men, feeding off their energy and swirling her hips with the music. A small crowd had formed around the three of them, all vying for her attention, while others stood alongside Scotty merely watching in wonder. In a flash of blonde hair, his eyes locked with a pair of electric blue ones, and his heart stood still, knowing she had spotted him.

*

***

A brief jolt of panic shot through Lilly before a smug smile spread across her face from the expression on his. She had been right; once she got out on the dancefloor, she had been fine, and one dance had turned into the perfect execution of her plan. If he was already stunned by this, she was going to put on a real show for him.

_All eyes on me in the centre of the ring_

_Just like a circus_

_When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip_

_Just like a circus_

_Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do_

_Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor_

_Just like a circus_

She pulled her dancing companions closer, until they were both flush against her. Straddling the leg of one, she slid up and down, running her hands over her body and letting them raise the hem of her dress several inches. Scotty's jaw dropped and she bit back the urge to laugh. Throwing her head back, she bit her lip and rocked her hips back and forth against her fellow dancers, letting them get away with far more touching than she would ever allow if she hadn't caught Scotty glowering with jealousy out of the corner of her eye. Lilly Rush: 1, Scotty Valens: 0.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so this chapter is short too lol. Sorry. I tend to write late at night, and since this one isn't really a long plotline one, I don't proofread it or anything lol so I write until I get sleepy and then post it. Unfortunately for you, I was tired tonight and you have to wait another chapter for them to dance hehehe. Anyways, hopefully you're not all chasing me in an angry mob asking what in the hell I did to Lilly Rush lol... unless you mean it in a good way.

If anyone is wondering, the song used when Lilly is alone is "Hot N Cold" by Katy Perry, and the song used when Scotty is there is "Circus" by Britney Spears.

And remember: reviews make me smile... when they're not flaming me lol.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long. I went away for a week, and then I had to move all my crap back to my apartment at school and get ready for the new semester. Thanks for all the reviews and most of all, for your patience lol. I also decided to make this story one chapter longer than intending for the sentimental, smut lover I am at heart lol so this chapter is where I intended to end it, and then I'll be adding an officially LS final chap afterwards.

* * *

The song ended and Scotty felt his heart begin to race as Lilly disentangled herself from the group, much to their disappointment, and headed straight for him. _Stay calm, breathe._ Suddenly he had somehow forgotten how to do that... or swallow... or think. Why in the hell was she here? He had never once seen her here before, and she didn't appear to be with anyone. And what was with that little display? She knew he was standing right there... what was she up to? He looked around nervously to see if his colleagues were in on this, spying in the shadows, but they were nowhere to be seen. So what on earth was going on in that beautiful head of hers? The Lilly Rush he knew wasn't exactly the clubbing exhibitionist he was seeing right now. Oh, but how he liked this Lilly, even if the work Lilly would smack him for it later.

"Hey."

He blinked at her for a moment before he realized he hadn't said anything. "Hey."

"You just get here?"

"Uh, yeah. Didn't expect to see you here."

Swallowing hard, he clutched his glass even tighter as she stepped forward, so close now that they almost touched.

"What, you think I don't know how to have fun?" she asked, a challenging glitter in her eyes.

_Play it cool, Valens. _"Just didn't think this was your scene."

"Oh yeah? What is my scene then?"

"Thought you liked those line dancing Nashville places."

She smiled coyly and took a step back, smirking when he instinctually followed her. "There's a lot of me you haven't seen yet, Valens."

In that moment, he would have given anything to see it all. Was she trying to kill him?

Leaning forward she whispered in his ear, her breath hot against his skin with the scent of her shampoo surrounding him. "Aren't you going to ask me to dance?"

"Sounds like I don't need to", he managed to stammer.

Taking the glass from his hand, she finished his drink and set it down on the nearest surface before draping her arms around his neck, starting to feel the beat again. Slowly she moved closer and closer until her body was firmly pressed against his. He wasn't sure what he had done to deserve this delicious torture, but he wasn't about to complain. Tentatively he placed his hands on her hips, not wanting to push his luck, but she reached down to push them lower and he happily obliged. It felt so good to finally hold her in his arms. He had no idea where she was planning on going with this, but deep down he couldn't help the flicker of hope that maybe this was her way of telling him she wanted more.

The song changed and a heavier beat pulsed through the club. She turned around in his arms and suddenly he found his hands dangerously close to the hem of her dress and his eyes with a perfect view down the front of her dress. Reaching back, she raked her fingers through his hair while she moved against him, and he failed to hold back a moan. Holy crap she was amazing. This was better than any dream he'd ever had, and there were certainly many to choose from. Tearing his eyes away from her creamy skin, he looked up to see her previous admirers watching with jealousy. His possessive streak kicking in, he felt the urge to make it crystal clear that she was his girl. Leaning into her, he dropped his head to run his lips across her shoulder and up her neck before pressing a kiss to the sensitive spot behind her ear. She gasped in surprise and he smiled against her skin.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face

Spinning back around she pulled him as close as possible, looking up at him with a heated intensity he hadn't seen in her eyes before, and began to grind her hips against his with everything she had. If they were playing poker, then this was the best damn casino he'd ever been to. It took all his strength to keep from ravaging her right there on the floor. He didn't know it was even possible to want someone so much, and he knew his body was quickly revealing his desire. Listening carefully, he heard her ragged breaths and knew even his calm, collected partner was also close to losing control. He pulled back just enough to see her face, and before he could stop himself, his lips were on hers. To his delight, she kissed him back furiously, clinging to him as if for dear life. His brain cried out for air, but he couldn't get enough of her. Blindly stumbling backwards, they collided with a wall and he lifted her up, pressing her against it, while she wrapped her legs around him. Part of him still couldn't believe this was really happening, but she was definitely real, and he was definitely awake.

"Excuse me", a loud voice interrupted.

With a growl, Scotty released her lips and turned to glare at the offending bouncer.

"I'm going to ask you to stop before I have to ask you to leave."

He was milliseconds away from unleashing a tirade on someone who could likely pack a better punch than him when Lilly took his hand, pulling him towards the exit with a questioning look. She didn't have to ask him twice. Before he could even shoot the bouncer a cheeky smile, they were out the door and kissing their way into the nearest cab.

* * *

A/N: I know, I'm always torturing you guys with short chaps and ending before the action lol. Naw, you know I love you... especially those of you that review hehehe. And reviews keep me motivated btw, so review quick and you might even get the last chap right away ;).


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks everyone for sticking with me in my weird vision for this story... and for having patience with my short chapters lol. I find it impossible to write long chapters unless I physically write them down, and for obvious reasons, I don't really think I should be leaving handwritten copies of this fic around the house lol so unfortunately you got stuck with my choppy typing. But hopefully it was well worth it in the end ;). And in case anyone is wondering, the song from the last chapter was "Poker Face" by Lady Gaga.

* * *

Never let it be said that Lilly Rush didn't have any sympathy for cab drivers. If she and Scotty were any indication of what they saw on a nightly basis, it was a miracle they were able to focus on the road at all. All she remembered was blurting out her address before Scotty pulled her into his lap. Everything after that was a blur of lips, tongues, teeth and hands. In fact, she was amazed, though rationally relieved, that they were still fully clothed when the car came to a stop outside her place. She didn't even hear how much they owed, and from the mess of cash Scotty tossed towards the front seat, she was guessing he hadn't heard either. Fumbling with her keys, she frantically tried to fit the right one into the lock but Scotty's lips on her neck were very distracting. At last the key turned, and they bolted through the door; Scotty quickly flipping the lock and pressing her up against it the second they were inside. Somehow she managed to kick her shoes loose without undoing the straps and all but tore his shirt off, finally running her fingers over his toned chest.

Now taking the lead, she pushed him backwards until they fell onto the couch and she was seated on top of him again, loving the feel of his body pressed against hers in all the right places. She kissed him hard, guiding his hands to the zipper at the back of her dress until she felt him hesitate for a moment. Her heart leapt into her throat and a sense of dread descended on her. He didn't want this. She'd made a horrible, horrible mistake.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He tried to recapture her lips, but she knew it was a ploy.

"Scotty, what's wrong?"

"Nothin' Lil," he looked away, "you don't know how bad I've wanted this, but... what is this? I mean, is this just a one time thing? Just fun between friends? 'Cause I'm not gonna lie Lil, I want it to be more than that, and if we do this, I don't know if I can go on actin' like it never happened."

Tears stung her eyes but she blinked them back, a smile spreading across her face. "Scotty", she said softly. He turned back to look at her and she gently brushed her lips across his. "I don't want to act like it never happened."

"I don't want to lose you, Lil."

The tears returned and her voice quivered as she answered. "I _can't_ lose you Scotty."

He laid her back against the cushions and gave her the most reverent, love-filled kiss she had ever experienced. "I ain't leavin'."

Caution was thrown to the wind again as she made quick work of his pants, roughly shoving them down his legs. In a flash he had her zipper undone and she lifted herself off the couch just enough for him to slide the fabric away, leaving her in nothing but black lace panties. A wave of insecurity passed over her, but vanished the moment Scotty's mouth reached her breasts. His tongue flicked across one of her nipples, his fingers toying with the other, and she gasped aloud. Lightning shot through her body and straight to her core as his teeth grazed the sensitive peak, her desire increasing by the second. Already panting, she knew that her control was rapidly slipping away but she couldn't get the words out. It had been too long since the last time she felt anything remotely close to this good.

Sensing her urgency, he lowered a hand to remove her last scrap of modesty before slipping his fingers between her legs. She moaned his name, desperate to feel his touch where she needed it most. Kissing her deeply, he slid one finger inside her. Her body quivered against his, still aching for more, and he complied by adding another finger before beginning to pump them slowly.

"Please Scotty", she whispered, rubbing herself against his hand.

Adding a third finger, he doubled speed and force, curling his fingers as he went. She writhed beneath him; her head back, eyes squeezed shut, with involuntary cries she was powerless to stifle. Moving down her body, he bent forward to press his tongue against her clit and within seconds she let out a scream as she soared. Taking deep breaths, she came down from the dizzying high and opened her eyes, and to Scotty she had never looked more beautiful than she did in that moment. Smiling, he placed a soft kiss to her forehead. With a mischievous grin, she trailed her fingers down his skin until they caught the waistband of his boxers. Hooking her thumbs inside the elastic, she lowered them agonizingly slow. Growing increasingly impatient, he took over the task, tossing them aside carelessly before taking her in his arms again, holding her tight against him.

Lilly managed to work a hand between them to stroke him lightly, feeding off every sound he made as she went along. Knowing he couldn't hold back much longer, Scotty reached for the approximate location of his discarded pants, managing to locate his wallet and retrieve a condom with a quick thanks to his lucky stars that he still had one in there. He rolled it on and brushed his thumb across her cheek adoringly before he carefully entered her. Pulling his lips down to hers, she moaned into their kiss as pleasure coursed through her body. He started out slow, wanting to make it last for her, but in her breathy cries she asked for more, harder, faster, so he let go of all restraint.

Lilly's head was spinning; the pressure building inside her was almost unbearable. He nipped at her earlobe, and that was all it took to send her spiralling over the edge. Her back arched off the cushions and her nails raked down his back, leaving red welts in their wake, as she threw her head back and screamed out his name. Mere seconds later he followed her into ecstasy with a wordless groan, collapsing on top of her. He shifted to the side, sliding between her body and the back of the couch, and wrapped his arms around her.

"That was amazing", she mumbled against his chest.

His brain wasn't quite ready for coherent thought just yet. "Mmmm".

"Stay with me."

It was more of a quiet request than a question, but the hint of vulnerability in her voice did not go unnoticed. "Always, Lil."

Lilly smiled. She just might have to go dancing more often.

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope that was okay. I'm always nervous about writing these chaps. Anyways, thanks for reading and if you've got a minute to leave one last review, it would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
